


Boozy Call

by KInviere



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KInviere/pseuds/KInviere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets a late night call about a certain drunk pirate causing trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boozy Call

Emma was pulled from her light sleep by the jarring sound of her phone. She had been on edge ever since learning that Cora had crossed over into Storybrooke. Every time the phone rang, Emma was certain that someone else would be missing, or injured or dead. And on nights like these, when Henry was spending the night at Regina’s, her fears were far worse.   
“Hello?” Emma tried to sound alert, but not too alert as she answered the call.  
“Hey Emma, sorry to bother you so late.” Ruby’s voice greeted her from the other end. She sounded more putout the upset, which was comforting. Emma looked at the clock on her nightstand. 11:32. Had she really only been asleep for an hour?  
“It’s ok Ruby, not even that late. What can I do for you?”  
“You’re not going to like this. Hook is here, and um, I think he’s drunk.”  
“So, kick him out.”   
“I would, but he came in about an hour ago, needing directions to the docks. This is now his third time asking for help. Hence, I think he’s drunk.” Ruby sighed. Emma could hear the pirate slurring in the background (Oi! I’m naw drunk! Issat Swan? Teller I loss my ship, anneed ta reporta theft!) “I would take him there myself but the diner’s open for another half an hour and…”  
“That’s ok, Ruby. I’ll be there in five.” Emma hated to admit it, but the idea of Ruby taking Hook to his ship irked her. She could imagine them flirting all the way, then Hook inviting her aboard, and… No. This was a much better option. Ruby had had more than her fair share of pain where love was concerned, and Hook could only bring her more. Besides, Emma was the sheriff. This was her duty.  
So, Emma got up pulled on a pair of jeans, a sweater, and her boots. She grabbed her jacket and her keys, and was out the door.  
When she arrived, she was less than surprised to find Hook sitting at the bar telling everyone, or anyone who happened to be paying attention, some story about something pirate-y. It only took him a second or two to notice she had walked in. “SWAN!” He spun around, losing his balance and almost falling off of the stool. “Come, love. Hava drink withme.” He said patting the stool next to his giving her one of his irritating grins.  
“I think you’ve had enough to drink for us both, Hook.” Emma replied, crossing her arms over her chest. “What do ya say we get you back to that ship of yours, huh? Then maybe I can go back to bed.”  
“Or… we could skip straight t’ the you in bed part. Tha’ sounds far more enjoyable.” He added a wink to emphasize.  
“Hey, Ruby? Can I get two coffees to go?” Emma could tell this was going to be a long night, and the sooner she could get Hook sober, the better. Ruby returned with the coffees and an apologetic smile after mouthing the word sorry so that only Emma could see. Emma gave her a reassuring smile, then turned to the pirate handing him the coffee. “Come on, Hook. Let’s go.”  
“Captn’!”  
“What are you mumbling about?”  
“Is Captain, lass. Captain Hook.”  
“Ok, let’s go Captain.” Emma could barely suppress the fit of laughter threatening to break free from her lips, as Hook attempted to stand. It was like watching a newborn fawn wobbling back and forth. The thought of telling him that ‘Captain Bambi’ might be more appropriate came to mind, and she couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Something funny, Swan?” he said seeming more irritated by the lack of control he had than her laughter.   
Emma sighed. “Here,” she said, lifting him with his hooked arm around her shoulders. “The car is right out front.”  
Hook smiled at her. Emma didn’t even want to know what he was thinking. She figured it involved the two of them naked and that was enough to lose her interest. So, instead she just started towards the door. “Thanks, Ruby,” Emma said, as she nudged the door open. Ruby waved back as she bussed one of the tables.  
Emma leaned Hook against her car before walking around to the driver’s side to unlock it. They both got in, and Emma smirked as Hook investigated the interior of her car. “Seatbelt.” Emma said, gesturing to her own. He looked at it and pulled a few times but couldn’t seem to get the thing across his chest. He looked at her, helpless.  
“Oh, fine.” Emma reached across him, pulled the belt over his lap (trying to avoid noticing the situation she was causing), and snapped it into place. “There,” she said, pulling back quickly and hoping it was dark enough he wouldn’t be able to see how flushed her cheeks were. Emma never blushed, and she wasn’t sure why she was now. She didn’t like it. “Now we can go.”  
“Um, darling. Forgive me if I’m mistaken, but I believe the water is that way.”  
“It is.” Emma replied, trying to ignore his hook resting on her knee.  
“So… Why are we going in the opposite direction, love?”  
“I can’t very well leave you on a ship, alone, this wasted Hook. You’d fall overboard and drown.”  
“Not that I mind your concern, love, but I’ve been drunk on my ship, well… plenty. I can hold my liquor!”  
“I’m sure you can. Either way, I think it’d be better for me to take you back to my place.” Emma caught the smirk and twinkle in his eyes out of the corner of her own and decided it would be best to elaborate. “Back to my place to sober up. You can sleep it off on the couch.”  
Much to Emma’s disappointment, Hook was no less enthused to have Emma taking him home with her. Neither the twinkle in those obnoxiously blue eyes, nor the smirk (that had spread into a full on grin) had been extinguished, as she had hoped. “It’s a plausible excuse, lass. But-”  
“Not an excuse. Just can’t in good conscience leave someone who can barely walk on land on a boat.”  
“Ship!”  
“Fine, ship. Happy?” Emma had already finished her coffee and was certain she was going to need to brew a pot when she got home. This man was going to give her a migraine.  
“Ecstatic. I had no idea you cared for me so much, love.” And his hook was again gently caressing the top of her thigh.   
Emma sighed. “Don’t care. Doing my duty. And if you don’t take that hook off my leg I’m going to take it and… Ugh. Never mind. We’re here.”  
“No need to get so upset, darling.” Hook chuckled. Emma’s increasing frustration only seemed to encourage the pirate. “Well, love, are we going to sit in your car all night, or shall we?”   
Hmm… Leave him in the car all night. Now that was an idea. Emma smiled, knowing that she didn’t have the heart to. But it was tempting the way he kept licking his lower lip as his eyes seemed to try and memorize her face. It was unnerving, and Emma hated feeling vulnerable. “Let’s go, Captain Boozy.”   
“Emma, you wound me.” He pouted, for a moment, but extracted himself from the car (with a great deal of difficulty, and finally some help from Emma).  
Once inside the apartment, Emma deposited Hook on the couch. She went to the now guest room, that had once belonged to Mary Margaret, and collected some pillows and a blanket. She brought them down, only to find Hook nearly asleep. She lifted his head and placed one of the pillows beneath it, then covered him with the blanket. As she started to straighten up, his hand gently wrapped around hers. He pulled it to his lips, and brushed her knuckles with the lightest of kisses.  
“Thank you, Emma. This means the world to me. Honest.”  
Emma couldn’t help but smile. Gone were his masks of charm, and wit, and bravado. Before her was no longer Captain Hook, notorious pirate and ladies man, but rather just a man whom maybe she had judged too harshly.  
“No worries.” Emma said, giving his hand a squeeze. “Maybe I can take you to breakfast in the morning.”  
“I’d really like that, lass.” His small smile transformed into a broad grin. “Goodnight, Emma.”  
“Goodnight, Hook.”  
“Emma?”  
“Yes?”  
“Call me Killian.”  
“Goodnight, Killian.” And with that Emma went off to bed, wondering what she had gotten herself into.


End file.
